Aktik Van Den Bosch
'''Aktik Van Den Bosch '''is a former warlord and now Governor of Proxima Centauri. ::::: -Aktik Van Den Bosch to Jik'Tal Smit - ::: Early Life and Personal History Aktik is a member of the Jawa species. He was born in the Delta Cephei system in 2366 and immigrated along with his alcoholic brother to Proxima Centauri in 2369. He originally settled Sneg in early 2369 but moved to Akmir after beating his abusive brother to death with an arcade token. He then joined up with the Jawa Gluaiseacht Shaoirse (Jawa Movement for Freedom) when he was ten, which he rose to the top after four years of peaceful protest. In 2380 at the age of 14 he briefly ruled as a warlord for two days: he decided being a warlord was not for him. Aktik joined the helghast military after his brief rule as warlord. He went back to his home of Sneg to join the AMS. This is where Aktik met Crister Van Den Bosch, who-at first-was harsh to Aktik but soon they bonded like father and son. Aktik got his marksman and engineering badges after three grueling years of study. Shortly after their first mission together Aktik took the Van Den Bosch name as his own and the bond was complete. Military Career Aktik spent his mid teens and early twenties in the military. He went on many different missions with his companion and they were always succesful. In 2189 he became a Brigadier General and his medals include the Iron Cross, the True Helghast Cross, and the Order of Visari. He was a Spotter for Crister Van Den Bosch and got his medals not by physical combat but by having quick wits and a good eye for detail. He served in the Gyre Campaign along with his Second-in-Command of Security Kaatje Detrick. His favored weapon is the AWC-47 pistol. Political Career Aktik was a warlord in his early teens for two days. After an extensive but short military career, he got into politics again with Crister as his adviser. He won the Akmiri Governor Elections by a landslide in 2390 getting all of the votes. He is seen as a bit of a communist by his fellow politicians and assassinated Senator Kuisma for this exact reason. The senator planned to tell the Autarch a lie that painted Aktik is a full blown communist. He has used his corporation Akmir Weapons Combine to funnel money and arms to the CPFPK, an opposition militant group. When he was elected he created the Akmir Food Combine which bought Planet Yummy in 2389 for three million Lints. In 2391 using the money from his corporation, he retrofitted his favored AWC-47 pistol with gold plating, a platinum charging handle, and extremely rare Mother of Pearl grips. In 2401, he initiated a conflict between the PPLPC and the Akmir Red Party, a new workers party formed by members of the JGS, in which the ARP beat the PPLPC. Aktik then shifted his money and arms transporting to the ARP's militia. Due to arms trafficking and use of nukes, he is not the Autarchs favorite. Political Controversies Aktik Van Den Bosch has come under fire many times for his wild card attitude and his ideological affiliation. Aktik has used nuclear weapons banned by most system governments. For example, in March of 2402, he ordered the use of a Celtic-1 nuclear missile on a CPFPK camp of 30 people. Aktik has numerous war crimes against him which he states "never sticks" also using his company, he transports arms to revolutionary groups at home and abroad. On the political spectrum, he leans towards communism which often puts him at odds with the rest of the senate. In 2390, Aktik assassinated Senator Kuisma causing uproar in the senate hall. Category:Helghast Empire Category:Proxima Centauri Category:Politicians Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Jawas